1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a tilting structure of the golf bag.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional golf bag is generally provided with a tilting structure to enable the golf bag to be put on the ground slantingly. However, the conventional golf bag tilting structure is limited in function in that it does not hold the golf bag securely on the ground.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with a tilting structure comprising an adjustable rod member to enable the distance between the top and the bottom of the golf bag to be adjusted automatically at the time when the golf bag is tilted on the ground. The adjustable rod member is formed of a fixed tube and a movable tube which is movably received in the fixed tube. The movable tube is fastened at the top end with the top edge of the golf bag such that the bottom end of the movable tube is slidably received in the top end of the fixed tube. The fixed tube is connected at the bottom end with the bottom disk of the golf bag by a joint, such a ball-and-socket joint.